Esiai'desh' Firith
by Elemental Crimson
Summary: When the lord Endiesh's daughter pretends to be a boy at the battle of helm's deep and if then discovered, and exiled, what does she do? Follow three warriors on thier quest of course!
1. Meet Firith

A/N: This takes place after Helm's Deep. Something's may be slightly out of place with the books and the movie, and if I misquote or something I'm sorry. I do happen to keep Haldir alive because I like him. So there. . 

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Any characters you don't recognize belong to me and I do take credit for owning them.

#^-^# 

_Whoosh! Another arrow flew past her head. Looking around she spotted the archer and knocked her bow, aiming quickly before releasing the arrow and watching satisfied as it buried itself in his chest plate. _

She heard someone scream orders in elvish and turned to see Haldir, his back turned to an orc who had by chance crept up on him. A horrid thought crept up on her. She saw her fears coming true, the orc raised an axe above his head preparing to bring it down on the unsuspecting Haldir. 

Screaming a challenge Firith leapt to intercept it, shoving Haldir to the side and bringing her bow up to try to block the axe blade which was coming toward her at an alarming pace. The axe bit deeply into the bow of mallorn, and then to her disbelief the bow snapped and the blade bit into her shoulder. She felt it and let out a string of colorful curses before unsheathing her sword and running it through his heart. Haldir turned and fled to the keep, making sure that she was following. Reaching the keep gates they sped in as the doors where just closing. 

Haldir turned and regarded her, "You've done a great service mellon. Tell me your name?"

Removing her helmet and wincing as the movement jarred her shoulder, she eyed him thoughtfully. "My name is Firith daughter of Endiesh, lately of Gadlenin." She heard the intake of breath and grinned slightly at their reaction. "You didn't really think you could keep me safe at home when there was battle to be fought did you?" She ignored the pounding in her shoulder and the pounding on the doors behind her. 

One elf, the prince of Mirkwood, stepped forward. "You? A she-elf? Your skills at archery and with the blade are well developed for a she-elf." 

Firith glared, her amber gaze hot. "Typical, egotistic, self-absorbed Male! I'm standing here while so many other MALE elves have fallen! I'd probably bleed to death because of your stupidity before I was struck down by a orc! I save Haldir at risk to my own life and this is the thanks I get?" She noticed that the elf's companions, both the dwarf and the man, looked as if stricken as she turned away to walk, staggering only slightly, to help the men brace the gates. 

She smiled pleased with herself. 'that put him in his place!' she thought wickedly. She felt the door start to give way and her smile fell. At least before I fall I got to tell the prince of Mirkwood where to go!

~-~ 

Legolas looked after the she-elf thoughtfully. |With training she could become unstoppable . I shall have to keep an eye on her.| 

Gimli, glowering darkly as her back turned to Legolas and tugged on his hair for his attention. "Legolas, don't let that she demon's words trouble you! She is after all only female and by all rights should be at home with a young one on it's way."

Firith, hearing this, clenched her hands in anger. She heard Aragorn talking with King Theoden, asking him to ride out one last time. Firith knew the hopeless situation they found themselves in and so slipped off down to the caverns where the women sat.

Searching for the sheildmaiden of Rohan, Eowyn, she located and went towards her. "Shield Maiden of Rohan! Have you a horse?"

"Aye Firith! Shall we ride out to show them?" Eowyn's voice rose in triumph as she got her horse and started out into the mountains. 

"Eowyn you've not changed a bit!" Firith laughed as they made their way out. Putting her fingers to her lips Firith whistled and it sounded as if the wild things of all middle-earth called out in a single note. 

A black mare came through the orcs standing in her way, silver bridle bells chiming and the faint light reflecting off the silver armor fitted to the mare's body. Firith swung herself up as the mare skidded to a stop beside her. As soon as the horse felt Firith's weight settled she went up onto her hind legs and bugled a war cry, forcing all activity to cease.

The orcs turned and advanced upon this new enemy. Firith was slightly relived when the orcs pulled back from the halls. She drew her sword, and it gleamed brightly golden a beacon amid all the dark armored orcs. The mare crashed back to earth, onto a orcs head, crushing it to a bloody pulp. The mare fastidiously danced aside to avoid the blood and wheeled around to face the oncoming orcs. Beside her Eowyn's horse, WyndWalker spun and wheeled allowing her mistress to swing her sword, killing many.

"Eh! Hey Eowyn?" Firith called ducking a axe swing and curving her sword in a golden arc back on the orc removing his head for him. 

"Huh? Yes Firith?" Eowyn answered, spearing an orc through the heart. 

"I'm on thirty, how many have you?" Firith asked.

"I'm on twenty-nine," Eowyn paused slicing open another orc. "Thirty." 

Firith's laughter rang out across the battle field making the men and elves that had come out of the halls look toward them. She waved her golden sword above her head in a salute. And then proceeded to reduce the orc population. 

She and Eowyn where making a good account of themselves slicing a large wedge out of the eastern flanks. They worked their way back toward the keep when they heard a horn sound behind them. Firith listened and heard the Riders of Rohan thunder towards them. They plunged on recklessly and Firith called out in elvish to the dwarf who stood there staring. 

Rushing the orcs around him she sliced the heads and other various limbs from their bodies, before pulling him and the startled prince of Mirkwood up behind her. She leaned out of the saddle to stop an orc from unseating her or the dwarf and whispered to her horse to run. 

Reaching the King and Aragorn, she deposited the dwarf and disgruntled elf-prince near them and turned to fight again, giving them time to move. She saw Eowyn, cornered, and started toward her slicing her way through. She turned her mare around to stand beside WyndWalker for a final time. Raising her sword high, the golden blade flashing she called out in elvish and then looked to Eowyn. They nodded and sped deeply into battle hearing a ragged cheer from those still standing. Eowyn looked up to see her brother making his way towards them a troop behind him. They cut the orcs down from around them, Eomer glaring at her. 

Firith, deeming the battle as won, faced the enraged Eomer. "Milord, do not be angry with her. She has helped to win this battle!" 

Eomer eyes flashing, turned to the she-elf, lashing out at her. "You will not speak! You have led my baby sister into battle, foolishly putting her into danger! You could have gotten her killed! All in your own ambitions for glory!"

Firith's eyes flashed and the crowed held it's breath. "I am sorry milord," Eomer looked smug. "if I refused to be slaughtered like some mindless herd animal. I would have rather died here protecting those women and children than dieing in childbirth to some cruel lord in a hall, where I'm paraded before his friends like some trophy. And I Firith daughter of Endiesh, Along with the Sheildmaiden Eowyn have done you a favor milord and it would be good of you to honor that." 

Firith turned her horse and let her go up onto her hind legs, the sun bouncing off the silver armor, before turning off in a gallop only an enidien horse could manage. 

^-^

In her wake Firith left a confused prince, an angry King and a proud Sheildmaiden. Eowyn, heartened by her friends words, glared resentfully at her elder brother. "Eomer. You've no right to speak to either of us that way! We've protected this keep for four days while you've been journeying to get here. Lady Firith has done herself honor here and my friend might have gone now to die because of your harsh words! Fylorn has carried her far now and we've no hope of reaching her with even the fastest horse!" Eowyn's head bent to touch her chest, silent tears tracing her cheeks.

Gandalf approached her Shadowfax's brilliant head stretched out to touch her knee. "Lady Eowyn, may I congratulate you on your victory today. With out you and the Lady Firith all would have been lost. And so Shadowfax has consented to carry you out in search of Lady Firith." Slipping down Gandalf let Eowyn get up on Shadowfax, then gripped her knee. "Ride hard, for she has lost much."

And with that the two where gone, white blurs disappearing into the growing twilight.

^-^

Gandalf seemed to suddenly glow in anger as he turned toward the men. "You! You may have caused the death of one of the bravest people I know! Because of your small mindedness she may be dead as we speak!" Gandalf glared out across the masses lingering on the three companions. "And you Lord Eomer! Instead of supporting your sister you wheeled your anger onto a she-elf who deserved your respect! She risked her life when she had nothing to gain, but much to lose. I shall retire now, you should watch for your sister's return." Gandalf strode angrily back into the ruined keep and down to the women. They took care of him before sending him to bed at the back wall.

^-^

Back outside the keep a dwarf, and elf, and a human were feeling their shame. 

"and I told her to go back home, expecting a babe. And she saves my life." The dwarf said regret filling his voice. "I hope the lass is alright. Ho, FairyFoot!" he turned to Legolas, "Will the lass be alright?"

"I don't know dirt-Lord." Legolas admitted, gazing out into the hills.

A/N: Yeah! I've got my first chap out! Hopefully you enjoyed it! I know there are like 4000+ other fics out there…..Thanks for reading!


	2. Fylorn returns

Legolas was filled with remorse for his treatment of the she-elf, he should have known better! A wry smile crossed his face as he remembered that she'd willingly defended herself when he'd challenged her. She had quite a sharp tongue on her, and he would take care to remember that. 

"Ho! Prince of Hair! Dreaming of that she-elf are we?" Gimli demanded, grinning.

Aragorn grinning joined in, "Maybe he's still upset about the fact that she didn't fall at his feet swooning."

"Nay I think he's jealous that the lass saved his royal life!" Gimli laughed and then slapped Legolas on the leg. "Well Fairy-foot? Which is it?" 

"Oh stop you two! Lady Firith is an honorable and just…" Legolas was cut6 short as his eye caught a glint of silver behind Aragorn. Focusing his eyes more, he saw something that glimmered silver. Snapping his full attention to that point the ignored his two companions.

As his eyes focused on the quickly approaching silver glint, Legolas could just make out the figure that was slumped over the pommel of her saddle. Following them came the Shieldmaiden Eowyn, a worried expression on her face. 

Legolas knew he was the only one to see them and so raised the alarm, bringing Gandalf in a fluster from his meeting with the lord of dreams. Walking over to Legolas Gandalf asked, "What do your elfin eyes see?"

"Lady Eowyn has found Firith. The Lady Firith is strapped to the back of her mare, it seems she is too weak to ride alone." Legolas informed the now gathering crowed. 

Gandalf raised his hand for silence, "Go down to the women and get a few of them up here. And fetch a healer!" Gandalf roared after the man who went after the requested people.

As soon as Shadowfax and Fylorn got close enough for them to reach Aragorn tried to take Firith from the saddle. Fylorn's head snapped around as she clamped her teeth onto his arm. She danced out of the way of the grabbing hands that tried to remover her rider. 

As if all the movement had jostled her into wakefulness, Firith sat up stiffly one hand grasping her shoulder. 

"Dorai iriv'teshai kyela." Firith managed to grit out and immediately Fylorn calmed and allowed her rider to be removed. Whickering as she was lead away, Fylorn bowed her head and followed the man leading her away.

Gimli, annoyed, tugged on Legolas's hair, "Ho Fairy-foot! What did the lass say?"

"She said, 'Your duty is over for now, be still.' That was a enidien warhorse. Now come let's go, we're the last ones out here." Legolas turned and paced towards the keep, the disgruntled dwarf following. 

^-^

In the hands of the human healers, Firith was fading. Gandalf could see the worry Eowyn displayed, and he knew that something was not going right. Charging into the sickroom, all modesty forgotten, the wizard looked around till he spotted the senior healer. "Ho! Kalimer! What goes here?"

" I know not Gandalf. But I do know that if she continue's to fade, she will not make it. I do belive we need to call on her father." Kalimer stopped and eyes sad looked down at the she-elf. "But if we do, you know what her fate will be."

"Exile. Forever banished from her homeland. For an elf, that is the ultimate price to pay." Gandalf sighed, "But it must be so."

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! This chapter is for you! ^-^!


	3. Exiled

__

A/N: Um….don't shoot? Sry this chapter was so long in coming but I've been grounded thanks to my inconsiderate math teacher.

^-^!

Far off in the deep green forest of Gadlenin*, the council of elves assembled to answer the call received from Gandalf. 

"Oloorin* has called from the fort of Helm's Deep. You're daughter has become wounded in the grand battle that fell there. Oloorin has called you there Endiesh*." Silda*, a She-elf from the east guard spoke the words that every mind in the room had been dreading. That their princess had fallen, when she had disappeared the elf-kind had thought that she had simply run to Rohan to meet with Eowyn. 

"You should let her die with her honor, Endiesh. You know the punishment she faces if she lives." Moka glared at Silda, thinking her weak.

"I will do what my heart tells me, Moka, Silda." Endiesh's amethyst eyes flickered out over the council's heads, "My judgment, let it be known now and not later, is that my daughter, you're princess, is forever banished from the woods of Gadlenin, any who catch sight of her may shoot her on sight." 

Silda's head of auburn hair fell in disappointment. "I thought better of you Endiesh. But so be it. If the girl lives then she is in exile, never to return."

-_-

In one of the cloistered rooms of the deeping comb, Firith fell deeper into darkness. Eowyn sat at her side, wiping the sweat from her forehead when it appeared with a cool cloth. At a knock on the door Eowyn's head went up and her hand fell to the hilt of her sword. 

However when the door was pushed open her hand fell from the hilt and she swept a curtsy. "Lord Endiesh. I fear you come to late."

"It is never too late for an elf Lady Eowyn." Endiesh's amethyst eyes dismissed her and she left closing the door behind her.

Endiesh placed his hand on his daughter's forehead, whispering "Melda moore taape nwalka, nuuruhuine taape. Qualme foalooke. Hear my voice daughter, death holds you as a dragon holds treasure fight it and you shall win."

Under his hands Firith stirred. "Father?" 

"No more am I your father exile. You have broken the codes of the elves and I can not let that pass. So you knew when you left my home." Endiesh snapped and spun on his heel. 

Firith held her tears, held them just as she'd been forced too when her mother died. Now she had lost her father too. Shaking herself Firith rose from the bed healing her shoulder with the last of her power. Her father had given her that chance, but now as she felt the amber fire in her go out she felt suddenly very empty. She had never been with out her zxquie* and it left her empty.

Changing into one of Eowyn's spare changes of riding leathers, Firith opened the door of the dim room, blinking as she stepped into the light of the hall. Walking outside, past various men who saluted her and down to the stables. What did she care of their respect now? Her people, her own FATHER had abandoned her. By law she was allowed to keep anything she had with her, and that included her enidien war horse. 

As soon as she stepped into the dimly lit stable she heard someone in the stall with Fylorn. Anger welled up inside of her at her father's presumptions as she opened the stall door. The elf who met her was not her father, but the princling of Mirkwood.

Firith lowered her eyes and backed out of the stall. She knew the laws and she was to stay away from all of elf-kind, including her comrades in arms.

"Lady Firith?" Legolas peered over the stall door at her small defeated form before cracking opened the door and stepping out to her.

Firith turned on her heel and fled the stable her soft footsteps carrying little sound. She collapsed somewhere, lost as she was, and did not hear the patter of small footfalls and a pair of light footed people headed her way. She jumped when a slim hand, a hand she knew from somewhere fell on her shoulder. 

"Easy lady. We will not hurt you." 

"Haldir? You know you shan't speak with me. I am an exile, doomed to walk the paths alone. My father has put death-price on me." Firith whispered this, and a few silvery tears slipped from behind her closed eyelids. "I was a fool to disobey him. I knew the laws. Eomer was right, I threw it away for my own glory."

"Firith," this new voice was a light baritone, "Cease your self pity." 

Firith sat up and drew her tattered dignity around her. "As you wish Highness. I should leave your royal self to his work." Firith blinked away her tears and put up the façade that she allowed the world to see. Brave, arrogant and self-assured. Bowing slightly to the pair, Firith turned on her heel to find Oloorin. 

@-@

" Death-price?" Legolas questioned Haldir closely. 

" She's been exiled prince. Her father, Lord Endiesh, has banished her from her homeland for the rest of her days. She will turn suicidal at the worst and be come a spineless coward at the best. She has nothing to live for now highness, so please do keep the biting comments to your self." Haldir's grey eyes where dark with worry, for her or for him was unclear. "We risk exile to contact her, however Milady Gladriel was an exile and so she should understand. You princling should stay far from the she-elf."

Legolas heard him out, giving off an aura of pity. "How could a father do that to a child? Who cares if she fought in a battle."

"A day ago you were of the same mind prince." Haldir turned on his heel, following the path of the she-elf. 

"I was wasn't I?" Legolas's heart filled with sorrow.


	4. A fight, an apology and a drunk elf

Chapter Four.

Legolas felt something settle deep inside him as the elf-lord walked off. 'take her with me? Is he crazy? We are in a war here!'

A small voice spoke up in the back of his mind. 'and already she has won us a victory nearly single-handedly. So you know that's not the reason you don't want her to come.' the little voice took on a smug quality, 'or is it you're afraid of the blow to you're ego?'

Legolas glared back at the stupidity of that voice. 'of course not. WE simply must ask the dwarf and Aragorn.'

'Legolas I live inside you're head. I am not a separate being.' The voice admonished him as he turned to swift feet to take him to where they sat. Grinningly he told the two of his plans and was surprised somewhat by their grasp of the information. 

"Of course she should join us! We can't have the lass getting killed now can we?" Gimli glared at the other elves cruelly. " Stubborn Jack-asses!" He bellowed to them all to have everyone in the room turn to stare at him. He saw Firith rise to her feet from a table full of men and limp over to him. 

"Sir Dwarf I do believe that you have a problem with my…the elves." She faltered in the face of her memory. " What seems to be the problem we…they have caused?" 

Gimli admired her strength and rose to offer her a seat. She nodded politely to him but declined with a swift glance at Legolas and an ironic half-bow. Firith backed away from the table to be caught by the waist by a very tall, fragile looking man. 

"Gandalf!" The elf-prince leapt from his seat to kneel at Gandalf's feet. " My apologies sir! I never meant disrespect."

Gandalf fixed him with a iced gaze. 

"It is not to me that an apology is owed." He flexed his arm around Firith, whose eyes remained fixed to the tops of her boots, "It is to Firith that you owe you're remorse."

Legolas's eyes flickered to her and he took her hand, cringing when she flinched away from him. " Lady…"

He found her gaze fixed firmly on him and faltered under her intense scrutiny. 

" I am no longer a lady Majesty." her eyes widened as she felt the amber fire kindled inside her. " What did you do?" 

" I did nothing…Firith. I wish to ask you something." Legolas smiled gently and lowered his voice, " You're father…erm Lord Endiesh asked me to take you with us. We hope you will not decline." He bowed over her hand and kissed it. Her fire lie in her eyes and she snatched her hand away.

"I will be no man's plaything, Majesty." _By calling him that you place him above you're reach Firith. Remember that. _"I will accompany you as an equal only, and that is where the line is drawn and will remain."

Legolas winced when she had called him 'Majesty' and backed away from her space. " As you will Firith." 

The dwarf forgotten cleared his throat. " Now Lady," He ignored her righteous indignation at being called that. " We shall feast as equals!" He grabbed her wrist and tugged her down to the seat beside him. "Food!" He roared to the passing servant. " Blasted servants! Lady you must come to the dwarf kingdom! WE are much better at parting than elves!" 

"And much better drinkers too eh?" Aragorn smirked from across the table. 

For a moment Gimli's mouth opened and shut without a reply. " Feh." Was all he came up with in the end. 

Firith chuckled and the table looked toward her with surprise. She caught their looks and laughed harder, her throaty chuckle echoing until all activity in the hall had stopped. It wasn't until Eomer came over to kneel beside her did she stop. Staring at him with stony silence as he whispered in her ear. She nodded and rose, excusing herself from the table to follow him out the door. 

"I feel the compulsion to apologize Milady." Firith struggled to hide the flinch she felt at his words. "You did us a great service." He gestured to the halls around them. " I fear that with our you and my sister we would now be dead at the hands of orcs. I give you this," He handed her a small bag which jangled as she took it. "It will provide you with anything you need from us. Armor, troops, whatever you desire most will become yours."

Firith kept the fact that she wished for none of those things more than she wished for the return of her father. " Thank you Lord Eomer." She bowed to him and took flight towards the stables. Flitting through the dining hall quickly she fled to Fylorn's stall. She opened the door with a squeak and threw her arms around the warhorse's neck. 

Fylorn patiently nuzzled her mistress's hair and puffed softly. 'What is the mater?'

'Fylorn! We are exiles dear one. My Lord has banished us from the Gadlenin…we will ride with the Princeling of Mirkwood and the other two wherever they go. Haldir, damn him, has left to seek his lady's counsel. And we heart sister are left on the brink.' Firith told her, to anyone else it would seem that she was thinking deeply about something, but to those who were familiar with the enidien would know in an instant that they were conversing. 

' Shush now heart sister. We were never cut out for that life!' The mare nuzzled her shoulder. ' We will prove our place as both of our sires believe we can not.' Her ears shot forward. 'someone is coming, dry you're tears.'

Knowing that no one could witness her weak time she scrubbed her eyes furiously with the back of her hand and looked up over the stall door. Her eyes widen as she ducks to the opposite side of the mare, hoping to hide from the person approaching. 

" Firith? Firith come on I know you're in here!" Legolas grinned as her saw her legs under the stall door. " I see you!" He entered the doorway and pounced her, tumbling her to the stall floor, thankfully clean. 

Firith struggled under his weight, before she gave up and allowed him to trap her wrists above her head. With his hips pressed into hers and his legs trapping hers swiftly. Her eyebrow cocked at him, silently demanding what was wrong with him. "I think…" And he passed out, dead drunk.

A/N: Well another chapter out, and I know Lego's OC but I needed to lighten the mood for the next chapter. Erm….I was told to explain her injury. When she saved Haldir an orcs axe cut her shoulder. I am going to TRY to post at least once a week until this monstrosity is finished. ^.^


End file.
